


Sophia Sucking... Up

by WestOrEast



Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow
Genre: Bukkake, Cumplay, F/F, Girl Penis, Gloryhole, Loss of Virginity, blowjob, interracial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-08-03 05:48:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 21,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16320266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: Sophia enjoys her time in gloryholes. There's always so much fun to have. But when wimpy Taylor Hebert visits and shows off what she's packing, Sophia had no choice but to make a new best friend.EDIT: And yes, a sequel has been scheduled, probably for January of 2019.





	1. Chapter 1

  
Sophia tapped her fingers on her thighs. To those who knew her, that was the first sign she was getting dangerously impatient. Some minor form of physical activity, like drumming her fingers or tapping her foot. She needed something to happen, and she needed it soon.  
  
In fact, Sophia wanted one specific thing to happen. She wanted one or more cocks to appear in the walls of the gloryhole she was in, so she could lavish care and attention on them, doing her best to coax out the loads of thick, sticky, wonderful cum waiting for her inside them. And she wanted them to appear soon.  
  
Sophia was starting to think that coming to this gloryhole was a mistake. She had never been to this one before in her rounds of places she could anonymously suck dick. And she was beginning to think that nobody actually used this place anymore. Which would be a real shame. Sophia had already stripped naked, baring her body to the four walls surrounding her, and her pussy had gotten wet and her cock had gotten hard as she waited for her lovely dicks to arrive.  
  
Sophia had helped her arousal along, admittedly. She’d jacked herself off a bit, and fingered her pussy and played with her tits. But she hadn’t let herself come anywhere near an orgasm. Sophia had known what kind of fun she wanted and masturbating without even a porno mag wasn’t it. Sophia had needed some big, thick dicks to go to town on.  
  
Sophia’s mouth had been watering during school as she thought about what she would be doing so soon afterwards. Baring her fit body to anyone with the guts to look through any of the holes in the walls, and opening her mouth wide to take any and all of the anonymous cocks that would be poking through.  
  
Almost every part of Sophia’s visit to a gloryhole was intended to arouse her. She had played at stripping, slowly undressing and half-masturbating, even though she knew there was nobody there to see. And once her black body was naked, skin shining in the bad light above her, Sophia had bent over at the waist to pull the sex toys out from her bag, lining them up on the floor in case she wanted to use them.  
  
And before she had knelt down to join them, she had made sure she was facing away from an opening in the wall, with her legs spread. Sophia loved the thought of even a phantom viewer seeing the beads of arousal glistening in her folds.  
  
Sophia smirked a bit, thinking that her ‘accidental’ display of her pussy may not convince many people that it was an accident. After all, not only was she naked in a gloryhole, she had also used her fingers to spread her pussy lips apart a bit, showing the nobody on the other side of the hole her pink insides. That had been a lot of fun, and gotten her good and horny, ready for the coming treats she could slobber over.  
  
It was enough to make her wet. Hell, sometimes it was enough to make Sophia more than wet. Even when she was masturbating in her room, her visits to the city’s gloryholes were a reoccurring feature in her thoughts. Sophia could get rock hard and as wet as the ocean thinking about her adventures in sucking a stranger’s cock. Actually being here, on her knees? Often, it was even better.  
  
But her arousal was starting to flag as she impatiently waited for her treats to show up. Yes, Sophia enjoyed sucking dick. More than enjoyed it, really. Her hand could fucking _blur_ up and down her rock-hard shaft as she sucked some random person’s cock through a hole. And getting a lovely load of cum to play with at the end was even better. Sophia even enjoyed the anonymity of the whole setup, neither side knowing who the other was.  
  
But _there had to be someone on the other side!_ And if there wasn’t, then Sophia was just squatting in a dirty booth, stark naked. And that was obviously just crazy. Sophia would give it five more minutes, and then she was out of there.  
  
In fact, it only took five more seconds for Sophia’s salvation to arrive. She perked up as she heard the door on the other side of the wall open. She could make out two sets of footsteps, and at least one of them was a guy, given his voice.  
  
“And, seriously, you’ll enjoy this so much,” he was saying. Sophia felt her brow wrinkle in confusion. The voice was familiar, but she couldn’t quite place it. “I’ve done this once before here, and it felt so good. You’re going to love it, Taylor, the way whoever’s there sucks you off.”  
  
Taylor? Sophia felt an unaccustomed sense of dread in her stomach. Leaning forward, she put her eye against the hole in front of her. She couldn’t believe it. Taylor fucking Hebert was here? And also that loser Greg? How the hell? What the fuck?  
  
Sophia felt her head spinning and sat back on her haunches. Seriously, what the fuck? Of all the people to come to this gloryhole, it was Taylor Hebert and her loser friend? What kind of shitty luck was this? Sophia _deserved_ better than this.  
  
Sophia barely heard Greg nattering on about whoever had been here last. He went on and on about it, talking about how nice the girl (or guy, Sophia had a pretty good idea of who worked gloryholes) mouth had felt around him. It didn’t take long for Sophia’s shock and annoyance with the whole thing to turn to dislike over Greg’s inability to shut the hell up.  
  
“That’s nice, Greg,” Taylor said. “Is there another booth here? I… I don’t really want to let somebody I know see my penis.”  
  
“Huh?” Greg replied. Behind the wall, Sophia rolled her eyes, feeling an unaccustomed spark of affection towards Hebert. If Taylor used the booth to Sophia’s right, then that would mean that she could get to work in blessed _silence_.  
  
And Sophia had decided that she would tend to the cocks of these two. Assuming they passed a certain base level of hygiene, of course. Sophia had her standards. And she supposed the two of them deserved a certain level of happiness in their useless lives.  
  
“Yeah, yeah, sure,” Greg said after a bit. “Just out the door and down the hall a bit. Trust me, Taylor, you’re going to love this. And I won’t mention that, uh, that thing ever again.”  
  
Sophia wondered what that thing was and promptly stopped caring. Whatever stupid, petty intrigues losers like Veder and Hebert got up to was far, far below her level of interest. She just hoped Taylor left soon so Greg would shut up.  
  
Hebert did so, thankfully. Sophia could hear the door shutting and, a few seconds later, another door opening. She shifted her gaze to the other hole, snorting at the sight of Hebert fiddling with her belt. Sophia hoped that both of them kept their clothes on. A naked Taylor and Greg weren’t high on anybody’s list of erotic sights.  
  
Sophia slowly started masturbating as she waited for those two to get their dicks through the wall and let her start sucking them. With one hand, she played with her breasts, black fingers moving along black skin and occasionally pinching a pink nipple. Her other hand stroked her cock, slowly coaxing it upwards into erectness.  
  
Sophia had to admit, it was kind of hard to hold on to her arousal when she knew that it was Greg and Taylor she would be tending to. Not because it would be embarrassing seeing them around school, but because they were so fucking _pathetic_. Seriously, Hebert was the biggest sad sack at Winslow, and what little Sophia cared to know about Greg painted him as the stereotypical obsessed nerd. It was just so hard to take either of them seriously.  
  
Still, they were there and Sophia was here. So she might as well suck them off. She just hoped she got some clients later who could make up for this.  
  
Greg was the first one through. Sophia raised her eyebrows. He was bigger than she had expected, which meant he was thoroughly average. Sophia gave him a few lackluster strokes, propping her chin up on her other hand. Her own cock was eight inches, and far more impressive than the dick in front of her. And she was sure that Hebert would be even less satisfying. She glanced at the large hole in the wall, waiting for the disappointment to strike.  
  
Then Taylor pushed herself through her opening. And Sophia’s mind was blown. That was a big cock. No, it was a _huge_ cock, bigger than Sophia had thought possible. Her jaw dropped open as she stared at in shock and awe. It had to be eleven inches long at least. How the hell had Hebert hidden something this size in her pants?  
  
Sophia knew enough about cocks (thanks to all those videos saved to her phone of black girls getting fucked by more than just people) to tell that Taylor’s cock wasn’t just horse-sized. It _was_ a horse dick. She slowly shook her head. She hadn’t even known that Taylor had gotten Phalluscy’s virus, let alone that she had developed one of the advanced symptoms. Sophia wondered what it had been like, growing that monster. When _she_ had come down with the virus, Sophia had been laid up in bed for half a week as her dick grew.  
  
Emma had never mentioned anything about it. Sophia wondered if her friend knew. Well, if she did know, then Sophia was upset at Emma for keeping something so wonderful from her. And if she didn’t, then Sophia didn’t see a reason to let her know. A dick like this was best kept a secret.  
  
Sophia reached out with a trembling hand to touch it. It barely fit through the hole in the wall. Her other hand fell away from Greg’s dick without Sophia even sparing a thought for it. Sophia ran her fingers down Taylor’s shaft, feeling the heat radiating out from it.  
  
It looked amazing. Sophia was a bit disappointed to see that it wasn’t thicker than her wrist, but it wasn’t all that much smaller. And there were so many wonderful details to it. There was the ring right in the middle of it. Sophia ran her hands down to it, feeling the small ridge that it formed. That would surely feel wonderful once it was inside her mouth.  
  
And then there was the head. It looked very interesting to Sophia. She had been to the gloryholes enough to become familiar with the normal range of human cocks, but this was something brand new for her. It was so big and flat. And, Sophia licked her lips, there was a very big slit right in the middle. She could already feel the thick shots of cum that would have to come squirting out from it. Sophia couldn’t wait any longer. She had to get her hands on this baby.  
  
Sophia wrapped both her hands around the monster in front of her, and her fingertips barely met each other. She couldn’t believe it. What an amazing dick. If she had known that Taylor had something like this, Sophia knew that she would never have gone along with Emma’s ideas for fun. Something like this needed to be treasured and cherished.  
  
Sophia was distantly aware that she was panting for breath, that she was excited beyond words by the appearance of this wonderful cock. She slowly ran her hands up and down the shaft, feeling the heat and the hardness underneath her fingers. Curious, she tried to run a finger out through the hole to see how big Taylor’s balls were. But there just wasn’t the room between the edges of the hole and Taylor’s dick for her to see how much cum Sophia would be getting. But she was sure that if Taylor’s balls were as big as her dick, then Sophia was going to be getting all the cum she needed.  
  
Sophia honestly felt like crying in happiness. What had she done to get such a wonderful present? Whatever it was, she made a promise to herself to keep doing it, just so long as she got more chances to tend to this amazing rod.  
  
Sophia leaned forward and pressed her lips against the tip of Taylor’s cock in a kiss. She could literally feel the heat from it beating against her face. God, this was going to be the chance of a lifetime. She could only imagine all the fun she was going to have with this.  
  
Sophia was aware that her own cock was achingly hard, but she couldn’t spare a hand to masturbate. She needed both her hands and her mouth and everything else to properly pay attention to this glorious mammoth. She would just have to see if the chance to tend to this monster would make her cum all on her own.  
  
And Sophia thought that may be possible. She could tell that she was dripping onto the floor, arousal spilling out from her pussy and sliding down her thighs to splash on the floor. And even the air blowing over her stiff nipples felt good. Was she going to cum just from giving a handjob? She thought she might. She was feeling so very good.  
  
But not quite as good as pressing her face against Taylor’s cock did. Sophia closed her eyes as she pressed her face up against the rod in front of her. Taylor’s cock went from Sophia’s jaw to her hairline with a bit left over. Sophia softly, gently stroked it, breathing in deeply the powerful, virile smell that she would forever more associate with Taylor and her dick.  
  
Sophia thought she might stay there forever, with Taylor’s dick pressing against her dark skin. But such a mighty instrument demanded more from her than just letting it rub against her face. Sophia knew what she had to do. But at least she could give it a kiss before she left, just to show her admiration for the cock.  
  
Sophia pressed her lips against the dick. And it was a good kiss, with a lot of pressure as she pressed her face against the thick, hot, hard shaft. Sophia closed her eyes and breathed in the smell, feeling it run straight to her brain. Glorious, absolutely glorious.  
  
Moving her face away from the might rod, Sophia licked her lips. This was going to be the greatest oral challenge she had ever done, but Sophia was sure that she could manage to do it. She could suck Taylor’s cock. Let Taylor feel the skill of a set of tongue and lips that had polished cock after cock all around the city. She was sure that the beanpole had never gotten a blowjob before, and Sophia was going to make sure her first was as good as it could be.  
  
Sophia opened her mouth as wide as she could, and raised herself up so her mouth was just above Taylor’s cock. She slowly jacked Taylor off, her hands sliding up and down the lower part of her rod, stroking her and giving Taylor something to enjoy while Sophia prepared herself to orally service this beast.  
  
Sophia slowly lowered her head down, lips forming a perfect O as she sunk downwards. At first, it went well. Sophia could feel the top of Taylor’s lower head passing between her lips and into her mouth. But then the trouble started.  
  
Sophia couldn’t get her mouth around the little flare at the edge of Taylor’s head. She did her best, but she just couldn’t get past it and continue on down the rest of Taylor’s shaft. Her mouth just wasn’t big enough. Sophia tried again and again, but her teeth kept on pressing against Taylor’s cock and stymieing her progress.  
  
Even worse, Taylor apparently had enough of hard teeth pressing against her cock. Sophia heard, over the pounding of blood in her ears, a huff of disappointment and then the cock she was still sucking on started to pull back. Eyes widening, Sophia tightened her grip, not wanting to lose the glorious cock she had just gotten. She ran her hands up and down it, trying to silently convince Taylor to come back.  
  
After all, there was no way that Sophia could actually talk and reveal who she was. She just might do it if Taylor was the only one here, but there was no way she’d speak up in front of Greg as well. Thankfully, Sophia’s grip was strong enough to keep Taylor from slipping away, though she did deflate a bit. And that was bad.  
  
Thankfully, Sophia knew how to handle something like that. She may not be able to fit that flat-headed monster inside her mouth, but she still had a working tongue. Drawing away, Sophia stuck out her pink tongue and pressed it against Taylor’s cock, right at the top. Then she slowly sank down, pressing as much of her tongue against the shaft as she could. Sure, it soon made her drool, saliva running out from her mouth and dropping down to splatter on her chest, but so what? She had the biggest, best cock she had ever seen to tend to.  
  
Once Sophia reached the bottom of Taylor’s cock, she started going straight back up. As she was licking her way up and down Taylor’s cock, her hands were sliding up and down as well, black fingers wrapped around the engorged shaft. She was giving this her absolute best.  
  
Sophia barely remembered that there was a second cock poking through the wall. And when the occasional flash of memory came to her, she dismissed it. Nothing so thoroughly average had any right to distract her from the glorious cock she was tending to.  
  
When she reached the top of Taylor’s cock, Sophia decided to try sucking on it again. She may not be able to get the entire thing into her mouth, but at least she should be able to get _something_ into her mouth. Licking her lips, Sophia opened her mouth as wide as she could.  
  
Sophia discovered that if she angled her mouth just right, she could get at least part of Taylor’s cock in her mouth. Just part of the flat head and the slit, but it was still something. Sophia immediately started sucking for all she was worth, running her tongue over the part of the cock inside her mouth and moving her hands up and down the rest of the shaft.  
  
Sophia hoped Taylor had a lot of endurance. She would just be _devastated_ if Taylor came after a minute or two of this. Sophia wanted, _needed_ to savor this cock like a fine wine, to properly tend to it for hours and hours. The taste she had already got was nowhere near enough.  
  
As she sucked on Taylor’s cock, Sophia got an idea. If she lifted her body up like _this_ and bent her neck like _that_ … Yes, yes, she could give Taylor a titjob _and_ a blowjob at the same time. Sophia had never had a cock big enough to try this on before. She hoped it was as fun as it looked in those comics.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Sophia pushed her chest out. Her boobs should be big enough to make this work. She inched herself forward until Taylor’s horse-dick was resting in the valley between her breasts. Then she started pushing from the outer sides of her breasts. More of Taylor’s dick ended up covered by them then Sophia had expected.  
  
And it felt good, too. Sophia felt a tingle run through her as her sensitive mounds were wrapped around Taylor’s shaft. The ends of her fingers played with her nipples as she leaned her head back in, opening her mouth. Her squeaks were muffled by the shaft sliding inside her mouth.  
  
Sophia couldn’t get much range of motion in this position, but the thrill of trying out something new was pretty fun. And, of course, there was the fact that she was playing with her nipples all the while. Those stiff little nubs kept on getting pinched and squeezed and rubbed as Sophia bobbed up and down as much as she could.  
  
It wouldn’t be nearly enough to cum, of course. Sophia would need a hand around her cock or some fingers inside her pussy before she could get her own orgasm. But she knew the value of patience. She could wait, wait until Taylor gave her the hopefully huge load that was stored up in a pair of balls that Sophia hoped were just as impressive as Taylor’s cock.  
  
Sophia liked cum even more than she liked dicks, and she liked dicks a _lot_. She wondered how much Taylor was going to cum, and where she should direct it. Onto her face, or her chest or what? There were so many good ways to use semen, after all.  
  
Sophia told herself she should focus. Tend to Taylor’s cock now, and wait until she actually had some cum to play with before wondering what she should do with it. As she thought that, Sophia licked Taylor’s slit and got a taste of the white girl’s precum.  
  
Sophia’s eyes fluttered. Oh. Oh! Man, she was going to be in for a treat if Taylor’s real cum tasted as good as her precum did. Sophia rolled what little she had around in her mouth as she kept on sucking. That was a good taste, and she was interested in having more. A lot more.  
  
Sophia’s own cock was leaking precum, forming a shiny trail running down her black dick as she tended to Taylor’s much larger rod. She had never been this aroused before without masturbating. But there was just no way Sophia could tend to her cock right now. That would mean not giving Taylor’s cock her all. And that was just unthinkable.  
  
Sophia slowly sucked on what little of Taylor’s cock she could fit in her mouth. She didn’t think she had ever shown more awe and reverence to anything in her entire life. A light-headed part of her thought that this cock was what she had been put here on Earth for. All those years and she had finally found her purpose, to tend to this glorious, magnificent shaft.  
  
Another part of Sophia’s mind was aware of how ridiculous she sounded, and that she would probably take a different tone when she was no longer quite so horny. But until then, Sophia would give Taylor’s cock her all. And Sophia had spent enough time in gloryholes to have a pretty good all to give.  
  
Sophia tightened her grip, feeling the heat flowing from Taylor’s dick into her hands. Taylor was a lot hotter than Sophia had thought. She had never had the chance to tend to a horse dick before, and wondered if they were all this warm.  
  
Sophia thought that there was a very good chance that she would be taking a new attitude to Taylor from now on. Sure, Taylor was a weak-willed loser, but maybe she didn’t have to be forever. With some training, Sophia thought that she could make Taylor into somebody worth standing next to her and Emma. And the chance to get access to this cock on a more regular basis would be worth having to smooth any ruffled feathers from Emma.  
  
Sophia couldn’t actually nod, but she did so mentally. That was decided then. As soon as school started back up next week, Taylor would be getting a new best friend/drill instructor. Sophia could turn Taylor into somebody fun to be around, and she was sure that Taylor would be glad for the chance to be popular.  
  
And until the weekend was over, Sophia had a cock to tend to. A cock that was getting pretty slick. Sophia wasn’t able to stop herself from literally drooling all over the rod as she licked and slurped at Taylor’s lower head.  
  
Sophia was making a mess, but who cared? So long as she kept on paying attention to this cock, everything would be alright. And she was thinking of other ways she could tend to it. Sophia knew that, for all that she was both an athlete and a superhero, she had pretty soft skin. She could stand up and sandwich Taylor’s cock between her thick thighs, and pump them back and forth. That should feel good, Taylor’s cock sliding in and out of the tight, warm, soft tunnel made by her black skin.  
  
Or give Taylor a full titjob. Instead of trying to coordinate both her head and her chest at once, Sophia could just glide up and down, wrapping Taylor’s shaft in her soft breasts as she slid along Taylor’s cock. Plus that would let her keep on playing with her nipples.  
  
And then there was the matter of Sophia’s _other_ holes. She had never taken anything in either of them, but there was always a first time, wasn’t there? Maybe Taylor Hebert would be the one to get to take Sophia’s anal or vaginal virginity. Or maybe both. Who knew what exactly was going to happen?  
  
They’d just have to wait and see, Sophia supposed. And hopefully Taylor had enough endurance to last through everything Sophia wanted to do with her. For that matter, Sophia hoped _she_ had enough endurance to do everything. It was a very long list, after all!  
  
Sophia stopped sucking on the head of Taylor’s cock in order to pepper kisses along the entire length. And these were full on kisses, too, not just quick little pecks. Sophia spent about ten seconds with each kiss, poking her tongue out of her mouth each time. For the very first time, Sophia wished she was wearing makeup, so she could leave pink or red prints behind her as she worked her way down and then back up Taylor’s cock.  
  
All the while, Sophia kept on jacking off Taylor’s cock, her hands barely able to wrap around the monster as she moved them up and down. Sophia was going to keep on doing that until Taylor came. And she hoped it would be soon. Sophia was getting in the mood for some cum to play with.  
  
And her wish was answered. Sophia had just gotten to the top of Taylor’s dick when it started shaking in her hands. Her eyes went wide as she looked down at it, suddenly realizing what was about to happen. Man oh man, she was about to see how much cum there was! And what should she do with it? Try and swallow it all? Wear it on her face? Should she-  
  
Sophia spent too long thinking and not enough time acting. Taylor came while she was still trying to decide what to do. And she came a _lot_.  
  
“Oh, yes! Yes, yeessss!”  
  
Taylor’s cry of orgasm clearly came through the wall and Sophia could hear some thuds as some body part or another must have hit the walls. But Sophia didn’t care. She barely even recognized what was happening. The entirety of her attention was taken up with Taylor cumming.  
  
Taylor must have been backed up beyond belief. It was like a fire hose had been switched on, one that was aimed directly at Sophia’s face. When the first hot, sticky, huge blast of cum landed on Sophia’s cheek, her mouth fell open. And that meant the next shot landed on her tongue.  
  
Sophia had been right. Taylor’s cum did taste a lot better than her pre. And there was so much of it. Just the first shot filled Sophia’s mouth up with semen, and there was plenty more coming. Sophia reflexively closed her eyes, which turned out to be a very good thing, as more cum landed over her closed eyelids.  
  
Sophia couldn’t believe how much cum Taylor was pumping onto her. Literally, she couldn’t wrap her head around it. There seemed to be an endless flood of semen, pouring out of Taylor and onto her face. And not just her face, by now. It started dripping down to her breasts and then, as Sophia’s grip on the cock wavered, jets of cum were directly shot onto her modest mounds.  
  
And Taylor kept on cumming. Sophia was covered in sticky white semen, her black skin entirely hidden underneath Hebert’s never-ending stream of cum. Distantly, part of Sophia’s mind wondered if Taylor always came like this, or if she had been backed up beyond belief. The rest of her was gibbering in shock that she was getting so much of her favorite toy and treat to play with.  
  
By the time Taylor was done, Sophia looked like she had fallen into a vat of white paint. She could feel cum dribbling down the entire front of her body, running over the curves of her breasts, sliding down her stomach and trickling off her face. Sophia couldn’t smell a thing in the world besides Taylor’s cum. And she could see even less. Her eyelids were glued shut.  
  
Sophia raised her hands up to her face and gingerly patted her eyelids. She could feel the gooey, sticky cum keeping them shut, and slowly running down her face. But since it was being replenished by cum oozing down from her forehead, it wouldn’t run out soon. She let her hands fall to her sides, idly wiping her fingers clean on her thighs, one of the few front-facing parts of her body that didn’t yet have cum on them.  
  
Sophia could taste Taylor’s cum, and that was _all_ she could taste. The rich, salty, thick flavor had utterly driven out any other taste in her mouth. Sophia swallowed, feeling some, but not all of the cum, slide down her throat. And there was still plenty left on her tongue.  
  
Sophia felt unsteady, not just in body but in her mind as well. The scent and taste and feel of Taylor’s cum seemed to fill her mind, driving out what little parts of her hadn’t already been devoted to the shaft in front of her. Sophia barely missed them leaving. It was so _wonderful_ to finally have a proper rod to service, even if she couldn’t see it anymore.  
  
On that note, Sophia started to clean herself up. At least enough that she could open her eyes. Bringing her hands up, she scooped up the cum that had glued her eyelids shut. Licking them clean, Sophia luxuriated in the thick, rich taste of Taylor’s cum. Who needed food?  
  
Swallowing, Sophia opened her eyes. She blinked rapidly, tears forming to carry out the tiny drops of semen that had gotten into her eyes. That done, she looked down at herself.  
  
While Sophia didn’t have a mirror to check her face, she could still look at the rest of her body. And it was a mess. Thick white cum was all over her front. Until she got down to her stomach, there wasn’t a trace of Sophia’s black skin to be seen. There was nothing but cum, cum dripping off her nipples, cum pooling on her thighs, cum everywhere. It was even better than Sophia had thought.  
  
Looking up, Sophia smiled, cum moving along with her lips. Taylor’s cock was still right in front of her. And it was still just as hard as before. Sophia would still get to have fun and the chance to pay a proper amount of love and respect to it.  
  
Reaching out with one cum-stained hand, Sophia wrapped as much of her hand as she could around the might shaft. Sophia slowly ran her hand up and down the shaft as her other hand played with the cum covering her body. Some of it she brought to her mouth, but for the most part, Sophia rubbed it along her skin, covering up more of her black skin with the thick, sticky white cream.  
  
There wasn’t enough to cover her arms or legs while still hiding her skin underneath the still-hot cum. But Sophia still managed to make herself look even more like a bukkaked slut. And if Taylor had another orgasm just as large stored up in that dick, then Sophia should be able to finish the job.  
  
And now the question was how best to take care of Taylor’s cock a second time. Sophia’s jaw still ached from trying to fit around Taylor’s horse-like shaft. And just giving it a handjob didn’t fully capture the devotion Sophia felt to the rod. But maybe there was another alternative.  
  
Sophia was still a virgin. She had never met anybody she liked enough to give herself up to. And while she didn’t like Taylor, she _loved_ Taylor’s cock. So maybe she could finally pop her cherry on Taylor’s mammoth shaft. Assuming she could fit herself onto it, of course.  
  
That was a big cock, after all, even if Sophia had been an… _avid user_ of some toys. She did have some pretty big hips though, and she thought she might be able to take Taylor. And she’d never know, and never forgive herself, if she didn’t try.  
  
Nodding, feeling the cum shift around on her face as she did so, Sophia came to a decision. She’d do it. She’d let Taylor fuck her, taking her virginity. The thought made her wet. And then Sophia had another thought that made her even wetter.  
  
What if she got pregnant from this? From getting stuffed with dick, and having enough cum pumped into her to make her belly bulge? And as that bulge was slowly replaced with a baby bump, one that kept on growing and growing? Every day, Sophia would be reminded of Taylor’s wonderful, wonderful cock.  
  
Sophia’s breath rasped in her throat as she thought about that. It sounded amazing, no, even wonderful. She _had_ to do it. She had to give Taylor her virginity and let her knock Sophia up. There was no other choice in the world.  
  
Sophia stood up, leaning against the wall for support. Her legs felt shaky from all the wonderful things and ideas that had come upon her. Heh, cum upon her. Sophia’s tongue flicked out to get another strand of cum as the pun occurred to her.  
  
Sophia slowly turned around, pushing her rear out towards the cock waiting for her. It was a nice rear, she knew. All that running, and her big hips, made for quite the attractive ass.  
  
Sophia could feel Taylor’s cock running against her ass. It felt like a hot iron bar pressing against her cheeks. Sophia slowly waved her hips from side to side, letting Taylor’s cock rub against her soft, full ass.  
  
Sophia could feel the cum dripping off of her and splattering on the floor. It was a shame to see it leave her body, but she supposed it had to happen eventually. At least she could be assured that there was plenty more waiting for her.  
  
Sophia reached underneath her, and rubbed her pussy. She closed her eyes and smiled at the wet, squishing sounds. She was wet, wetter than she had ever been before. And her cock was rock hard, waggling from side to side as she let Taylor’s dick rub against her ass.  
  
Sophia was a size queen. She knew it, accepted it, and loved it. And now it looked like she was going to have the best chance she would ever get to properly live out her dreams. She just hoped that her body could keep up with her brain. Her mouth couldn’t, but, then again, Sophia hadn’t been using those huge dildoes to train her _mouth_. Her pussy was stretched and ready, and Sophia was ready to give up her virginity.  
  
Sophia thought it was time. She reached back and grabbed Taylor’s cock once more. She tilted it forward, holding it steady as she tried to impale herself on it. The first time, Taylor’s cock slide along her inner thigh, which, while it sent some delicious tingles through Sophia, wasn’t exactly what she wanted.  
  
The second time, Sophia almost managed it. But instead of getting it inside her, Taylor’s cock slide _along_ her pussy. Looking down, Sophia scowled. She could see Taylor’s cock sticking out from between her legs, its surface slick with her arousal. If she didn’t get Taylor’s cock inside her this time, she was going to scream.  
  
“Ggaaaahhhhh!”  
  
Sophia impaled herself on Taylor’s cock and she _did_ scream. Taylor’s cock was just that big. While the dildoes Sophia had tried out had been almost as big as Taylor, the feel of a real cock was so much better than anything made out of plastic and rubber could possibly be.  
  
Sophia slapped her hands over her mouth. She hoped that Taylor (or Greg) hadn’t realized who had moaned like that. Like a wanton slut who was getting her every dream made true.  
  
Sophia didn’t think she had taken more than the first inch of Taylor’s cock. And she already felt stuffed, stretched beyond imagining. Her weak legs were barely strong enough to keep her upright. If her legs gave out, though, Sophia was sure that Taylor’s dick was strong enough to keep her upright, impaled on the thick shaft inside her.  
  
Tears forming in the corners of her eyes, and a brainless smile tugging at her lips, Sophia pushed herself backwards, slipping slowly downwards. Each inch seemed like a mile, stretching Sophia out and ending any chance for any other dick to ever satisfy her. Even before she passed the halfway point, Sophia knew she would never want any other cock besides Taylor’s.  
  
Groping behind her, Sophia couldn’t believe how much more cock she still had to take. She already felt like Taylor’s cock was going to come bursting out of her mouth any second now, but her hand told her that she had only taken three inches of the almost foot-long cock. What was she going to feel like when, if, she managed to take it all? Would there even be anything of Sophia Hess left? Or would everything about her have been wiped away by the cock, so that there was nothing left but a black slut who needed a hard fuck?  
  
Sophia didn’t know, and didn’t care. So long as she got the chance to pay the proper respect to this rod, she would be happy. More than happy, really, as Sophia slid back another half-inch.  
  
It was enough to make her cum. This time, Sophia managed to keep from shouting loud enough to let everyone on the block know she was getting fucked. Instead, she just whimpered like a dog as she felt her climax run through her. Her own cock pulsed, spitting out white cum to land on the floor between her feet.  
  
Sophia had once thought that she could pump out a pretty impressive load. But that was before she realized what Taylor had stored away. Now her orgasm looked small and pitiful next to the fifteen gallons of semen Taylor could produce. But Sophia still enjoyed her orgasm. Even if it meant her progress along Taylor’s cock slowed to an absolute halt.  
  
With the way her walls squeezed down around Taylor’s horse shaft, there was just no way Sophia could make any more progress. She was stuck on Taylor’s cock until her body relaxed enough to let her continue sliding downwards. And since her frame was still juddering in orgasm, that wouldn’t be happening soon.  
  
Sophia closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She had never liked or had to use the meditation techniques Triumph had taught the rest of the Wards, but she supposed now was the time. Sophia’s fertile cunt would need to relax if she wanted to get Taylor to fill it up with cum.  
  
Exhaling, Sophia felt herself relax as much as she could around Taylor’s cock. Her walls were still stretched tight around the massive intruder, but at least she could move now. She slowly started sinking downwards again, feeling every bump in the shaft as it slid deeper and deeper inside her.  
  
Patting her stomach with a shaking hand, Sophia was shocked to find that it wasn’t bulging outwards. Not yet at least. She had thought that even with the small fraction of horse cock she had taken, her stomach would be deformed.  
  
That thought got her another half-inch down Taylor’s cock. By now, Sophia’s dick was restored to life once more, a stiff rod poking out from between her legs. Since she now had a hand free, Sophia reached down to stroke it. But the pleasure from masturbating was nothing compared to the pleasure of getting her pussy fucked.  
  
Sophia’s entire body shivered as she oh so slowly impaled herself on Taylor’s cock. She thought that she was going to die before she reached the bottom, her wits so utterly scrambled by Taylor’s dick that there would be no way for her to survive. What a way to go, she thought.  
  
By the time Sophia reached the halfway point of Taylor’s cock, and the small ridge there, she was cumming again. Sophia’s entire body shook like an aspen in the wind as another orgasm ran through her. Arousal ran down her thighs, making her dark skin look slick in the bad lighting of her booth. Her cock twitched in her hand before shooting a second, lesser load of cum in between Sophia’s feet.  
  
Two orgasms, and Sophia had yet to complete a single stroke up and down Taylor’s shaft. But Sophia was no quitter, even if her mind seemed to be coming undone at the seams. She kept on pushing herself downwards, feeling her pussy get more and more stretched by the thick dick inside her.  
  
Taylor’s dick pushed deeper and deeper into Sophia, driving out everything before it. Sophia’s breaths, her thoughts, her sanity, everything. Sophia struggled to think of anything besides the dick that was inside of her, stretching her out and filling her up more than anything she had ever dreamed of. And Sophia had yet to reach the bottom.  
  
Small, meaningless noises escaped Sophia’s lips as she slowly took inch after inch. She was drooling now, her saliva washing away some of the sticky cum that still covered her body. The door opposite her seemed to waver in and out of view as Sophia’s eyes started to fail her.  
  
Sophia came once more, and didn’t even try to see how much more cock she had left to take. It was becoming hard to believe that there had ever been a time since she had gotten fucked by this thing. Her whole world seemed to revolve around Taylor’s dick as it filled her up and stretched her out.  
  
And it was more than just the feeling inside of her that contributed to Sophia’s narrowing view. She could still smell and taste the cum that Taylor had plastered her with. She could hear the wet, lewd sounds of her pussy slowly sliding down, getting more and more stretched as she went. And if she looked down, she could see her own body, her upper half still covered with cum and below, her stiff dick poking out. All of Sophia’s senses combined to brand Taylor’s cock into her very soul.  
  
Finally, Sophia felt her rear press against the wall behind her. She had done it. She had taken every last inch of Taylor’s unbelievably massive cock. She looked down at her stomach. Unbelievably, there was still just her rock-hard abs on display, instead of a bulge jutting from her torso. Sophia gingerly patted herself.  
  
And gasped. She might not be able to see any outward sign that she had taken the horse cock, but she could feel it. The slightest pressure against her stomach seemed to press against the dick inside her, making the sensations that much more intense. Sophia let her trembling hand drop away.  
  
And now that she was thoroughly impaled on Taylor’s cock, now what? Sophia wasn’t sure she had the strength to push herself back up and off of the rod. It seemed like Taylor had swelled up inside her, trapping her on it just like a dog with its knot. Sophia didn’t think that all of her strength would help her move an inch.  
  
Then she shakily scowled. That wasn’t the right attitude for a superhero to take! She was sure she could be able to push herself off of it, even if it took even longer for her to free herself than it had to sink all the way down.  
  
Sophia placed her hands flat against the wall behind her. Her face contorting, she pushed with the little might left in her body. And she did it. She moved up Taylor’s cock. Not very much, not even to the extent where someone else would have noticed, but she did it. Sophia’s lips twitched upward in a shaky smile. Not she just had to do this a few dozen more times, and she would do a single complete stroke up and down Taylor’s dick.  
  
It was hard to leave Taylor’s dick. Not just because of how overwhelmingly good it made her feel, but also because of how tightly wrapped around it her pussy was. Sophia had the mental image of it being stretched absolutely smooth, without even the slightest amount of give left in it.  
  
Sophia moaned, so quietly that even she could barely hear herself. Whether or not she got pregnant from this, she knew that her life was going to be forever changed by Taylor’s cock. There was no way there could ever be any other cock for her. Either it would be too small to be worth even glancing at, or it would be too big, and she wouldn’t be able to take it. Taylor’s cock was the only one for Sophia.  
  
She made a mental note to seal the deal with a kiss, whenever she managed to get off of the shaft. Which should be in another three hours or so. Or by shifting into her shadow state and doing it immediately, but that would be like pouring wine down a toilet.  
  
Sweat was running down Sophia’s face as she slowly worked her way up the shaft inside her. She could feel an orgasm coming on. That would be… Sophia had lost count of how many times she had cum. Taylor’s cock had done a number on her memory, and all she could remember was how good it made her feel.  
  
Sophia came when she was only a third of the way up Taylor’s cock. Her orgasm was visually unimpressive, for all that it made Sophia shake like a doll on strings. The amount of semen she pumped out from her cock was only a few spurts, her balls almost utterly drained of cum.  
  
Sophia dazedly compared the number of her orgasms to Taylor’s. How was that beanpole not cumming as often as Sophia? She had only cum once (at least, Sophia was pretty sure it had only been once) while Sophia had cum… lots. Wasn’t Sophia’s pussy good enough for Taylor? That was a bad thought, because if it wasn’t, there was still no way that Sophia could slide off of Taylor any faster than she already was.  
  
Sophia told herself that she was being unreasonable. Who couldn’t love a pussy so hot, tight, and wet? And anyways, Taylor’s cock was still like an iron bar inside her. She had to be enjoying herself.  
  
And Taylor was. Sophia didn’t realize how much Taylor like her bully’s pussy wrapped around her cock until Taylor started cumming. And then the signs were impossible to miss.  
  
Last time, Sophia had yelled loud enough that anybody in the building could have heard her. This time, though her mouth hung open, she didn’t make a single sound that even she could hear. Her eyes crossed and her mind went blank as Taylor started to cum inside her.  
  
Taylor’s second orgasm was just as large as her first. She pumped what seemed like gallons of cum into Sophia, stuffing her beyond belief. Sophia’s limbs twitched as her inner walls were painted solid white with Taylor’s hot cum.  
  
There was too much cum for Sophia to handle. Her pussy simply couldn’t hold it all, especially with Taylor’s dick already taking up so much of her. Sophia soundlessly whimpered as cum was forced out of her pussy, sliding between the tight seal of her lips and Taylor’s dick. She could feel the seed running down her thighs, covering her black skin with creamy whiteness.  
  
But Sophia was truly looking inward, at the molten heat that was spreading throughout her lower body. She could feel the cum covering every bit of her insides, thick and sticky and _hot_. So very hot, like it was burning Sophia away.  
  
Sophia came, and then came again as she took Taylor’s load of semen. She couldn’t do anything _but_ cum, Taylor’s seed scouring away anything and everything except her animalistic need for pleasure. Sophia’s pussy squeezed down on Taylor’s cock, trapping the cum inside her and filling her up beyond belief.  
  
Sophia juddered, limbs shaking every which way. If it wasn’t for the still hard cock inside her, she would have fallen face first, landing in her own orgasms as thick cum slowly dribbled out of her stretched lower lips. Instead, the back of her head hit the wall, making a knocking sound as she writhed atop the massive member inside of her.  
  
Finally, Taylor stopped cumming. It took a long while for Sophia to notice that. She hung limply on Taylor’s cock, barely supported by the wall behind her and the shaft inside her. Drool dribbled from the corner of her mouth, running down her chin to drop onto her breasts.  
  
Between Sophia’s legs, thick drops of cum ran out from her pussy and either slid down her thighs, leaving thick white tracks, or dropped to the floor. Her pussy occasionally squeezed down around the iron shaft still inside her, but it was her body’s doing, not her mind. Sophia’s brain had checked out from the overpowering sensation of Taylor’s orgasm inside her, and was slow in reassembling itself.  
  
The first sign of Sophia’s returning coherence was her black cock slowly stiffening and rising upwards once again. As it pointed towards the ceiling, Sophia slowly blinked and looked around. She groggily smiled.  
  
She couldn’t believe how intense that had been. Someone of lesser will would probably have been completely overwhelmed by it, broken into nothing more than Taylor’s mindlessly devoted cocksleeve. Sophia on the other hand, well, she still wanted more of Taylor’s cock. But she could imagine having fun without it.  
  
Or at least having different sorts of fun. Sophia started to gingerly push herself off of Taylor’s cock once again. She didn’t think her body or mind could possibly survive another orgasm inside her. Inside her pussy, at least. A twisted thought was already forming in Sophia’s mind.  
  
A thought that had already appeared in Sophia’s brain was that she was surely pregnant. She wasn’t using any form of birth control, and Taylor had dumped a veritable lake of semen directly into her womb. She was going to have Taylor Hebert’s baby. Yesterday, if she had been told that, she would have laid out whoever told her that. But now, it felt so right to give this glorious cock the best gift she had to offer.  
  
Sophia slowly pushed herself off of Taylor’s cock inch by inch. And even though her progress was slow beyond belief, it was still enough to make her cum. Twice more, her cock tiredly twitched and shot out cum, each time with a lesser amount.  
  
Thankfully, Taylor didn’t cum again before Sophia finally wiggled her way off of the shaft. With a lewd _pop!_ , Sophia’s body came free of the horse dick. Sophia immediately fell to her knees, barely able to keep herself upright on arms made out of jelly.  
  
Sophia slowly, gingerly, rolled onto her back, not caring that she was lying in her own orgasm. She could feel her cum rubbing against her back, and the cum that had escaped from her pussy sliding around her ass. She could feel it, but it wasn’t important. Instead, she stared upwards at the massive cock still jutting out from the hole in the wall.  
  
Sophia’s hand shook like a leaf in the wind as she lifted it from the ground to press against her pussy. She could feel thick streams of cum slipping out from her lips, running through her fingers and down her skin. It was still so warm, especially inside her. Sophia didn’t think she would ever forget this heat, even if she never touched the cock looming above her again.  
  
Sophia slowly moved her cum-covered hand from her pussy to her mouth. She tiredly lapped at the semen dripping from her fingers, tasting both Taylor’s seed and her own arousal. She liked it, and wanted more.  
  
Sophia slowly scooped more and more of Taylor’s cum out from her cunt, licking her fingers clean each time before returning for another load. All the while, she stared up at the thick cock still waiting for her. As soon as she gathered enough strength, she would go back, to properly love and respect that might shaft. In the meantime, Sophia lifted her other hand and slowly gave Taylor a lazy handjob. It wasn’t much, but it was enough to keep Taylor there.  
  
Finally, Sophia felt steady enough on her feet to stand up. She rose, swaying as the blood rushed to her head. Giggling, she leaned forward, trapping Taylor’s cock between the wall and her rock-hard abs. She slowly went up and down, rubbing Taylor’s dick with her soft skin and hard muscles. Then she stepped back and turned around.  
  
Sophia still had one more hole up for grabs. An hour ago, it would have seemed even more nuts that she would let somebody, let alone Taylor Hebert, fuck her ass. But now, Sophia knew that she needed to give Taylor’s cock everything she could.  
  
Sophia was glad that she regularly cleaned herself back there. She hadn’t even thought that she would actually end up getting fucked back there, but she did like to experiment with her toys now and then, and wanted to keep herself clean for when she was in the mood. There was just one big question.  
  
Would Taylor fit inside Sophia’s ass?  
  
And that was a very serious question indeed. Sophia had trained her pussy a lot more than her ass, and she had barely managed to fit Taylor inside her. Would she be able to take the white girl in her tightest hole?  
  
There was only one way to find out. And Sophia was no quitter. She’d do her best to take Taylor down to the base, just like she had in her pussy.  
  
First, Sophia needed some lube. She had actually brought some, along with a dildo, thinking that maybe she could try some anal masturbating while she sucked off her clients. But now the lube was getting used for a much more meaningful cause.  
  
Grabbing it, Sophia popped the cap open and squirted some onto her hand. First she got herself all slick and slippery. Then she did the same for Taylor’s cock. She needed a lot more lube for that, and used more than she needed. There was just something so fun in giving Taylor an one-handed handjob, sliding her hand up and down and leaving Taylor’s shaft all shiny.  
  
Finally, Sophia stopped, her hand aching. She nodded in satisfaction. She had done everything she could to make sure she could take Taylor’s cock in her asshole. Now it was time to actually try.  
  
Turning around, Sophia once more ground her ass against Taylor’s cock, feeling the hot bar glide along her cheeks. Leaning forward, she braced one hand on her knee while she groped behind her with the other. Grabbing Taylor’s cock, Sophia took a deep breath.  
  
Exhaling, she maneuvered the cock until its flat head was pressed against her rear entrance. Screwing up her courage, she took another breath and pushed back. Sophia could feel the horse cock start to open her rear and then-  
  
The sound Sophia made could barely be called human. It was the whine of an animal as Taylor’s cock slowly slid into her ass. Her thighs tensed up in a fight or flight reflex, and her eyes rolled up in the back of her head. She had no idea how intense getting fucked in the ass actually would be. And Sophia didn’t think even the head was inside her yet.  
  
Screwing up her nerve, Sophia pushed herself backwards. And utterly ceased to function. She went back a whole three inches in a single movement, far more than she had ever tried with her far wetter and looser pussy.  
  
Sophia’s eyes rolled up in her head and she fainted, the feeling of getting fucked in her ass too overwhelming. It took almost a minute for her to return to the waking world, and even when she did, she still felt woozy from the shaft inside her. She couldn’t believe how much it was splitting her in two, already seeming to reach from her rear all the way to the crown of her head.  
  
Sophia reached behind her and gingerly patted Taylor’s cock, trying to see if it had somehow doubled in size the moment it had entered her. But it was still the same (very impressive) width it had ever been. It hardly seemed possible, but it was the truth.  
  
When Sophia’s hand returned from fondling Taylor’s cock, it brushed against her own dick. Sophia hissed through her teeth at the sensation and looked down. Her cock was standing up straight, harder than it had ever been. Sophia swallowed nervously before wrapping a hand around it.  
  
A single pump was enough to make Sophia cum. And her orgasm was almost agonizing. Her balls ached and strained to pump out any amount of cum at all, and her cock burned as a small amount of cum spurted out from her.  
  
Sophia gasped and winced at the feeling. She wasn’t sure how much more pleasure her body could take. Of course, even if she tried to stop now, she still had three inches of Taylor’s cock inside her ass. And it would mean she was a quitter.  
  
Brow furrowing, Sophia pushed herself back a bit more. Just like with her pussy, she was going to take Taylor’s cock for at least one thrust. She wouldn’t let herself do anything else.  
  
Another inch slowly slid into Sophia’s ass. Her pussy clenched down around a phantom, her body thinking that she _had_ to have something inside her folds, even if it was just her fingers. Sophia’s eyes were wide and wild as she forced herself along the cock, stretching herself out in ways that had never happened before.  
  
Sophia was shocked at how good it felt. It was pleasure that was almost pain, but pleasure nonetheless. Her previous experiments in anal masturbation had never felt this good before. She had never cum from them, even if she _had_ enjoyed herself. But now, she knew that the single stroke of her shaft hadn’t been needed for her to cum. It would have happened anyway.  
  
And would be happening again. Sophia’s arousal had only ever died down, it had never truly gone away. She could feel the throb of arousal pulsing within her lower belly, once again coaxing her cock from its half-hard state into full erectness. Sophia knew her next orgasm would be agony, but she would just have to endure it. She wasn’t giving up.  
  
Sophia found herself forced to bend over, bent almost double as she went further and further down Taylor’s cock. Part of that was because of how Taylor’s dick was moving inside her, but it was also because of how tired Sophia was getting. So many orgasms, and taking something so big in two of her holes, could wear a girl out.  
  
Sophia panted for breath, and wiped her hand across her forehead. It came away with a mix of cum and sweat. She was going to need one hell of a shower once this was all over. Hopefully one with a detaching showerhead so that Sophia could… clean herself out. Right, get nice and clean, and not have the soft jets of water play over her folds. Of course.  
  
Sophia sank down another inch, grunting. It seemed like all her internal organs were getting pushed to the sides as Taylor’s cock took up more and more of her body. Her head seemed much too heavy to look behind her to see how far her rear was from the wall. But a check with her hand showed that she still had five more inches to take. Sophia had barely managed to make it halfway down Taylor’s cock.  
  
Sophia’s dick and pussy ached. She had never thought it was possible to have too many orgasms, but right now she felt like she couldn’t handle even a single more drop of pleasure. But Sophia kept on going, telling herself that she needed to do so. She wanted to leave this gloryhole able to say that she had taken Taylor in all three of her holes. She had no idea who she would ever say that to, but it was the principle of the matter. Sophia wasn’t going to give up, now or ever.  
  
Cheering herself on, she slid down another inch. Sophia’s pussy was endlessly drooling now, arousal pouring from between her folds to run down her legs. Almost all of the cum Taylor had pumped into her slit had been washed out by now, carried away in the endless stream of nectar.  
  
Sophia cast a longing glance at the bottle of water she had brought. She was getting _very_ thirsty, and she doubted the remnants of Taylor’s cum still on her would do much. If only she hadn’t dropped the bottle so far away. There was no way she was getting to it until she worked her way down to Taylor’s base, and then back up off of it. Just one more reason for her to take it, she supposed.  
  
Panting and groaning, Sophia slowly slid down another inch. She couldn’t believe how full she felt, and she still wasn’t at the base of the cock. If Taylor came while Sophia’s ass was pressed against the wall, she thought she was going to pop like a black balloon.  
  
On the plus side, Sophia could at least feel the wall starting to press against her rear. She still had a way to go, but it was an encouraging sign. Sophia thought it must be pretty hot to watch, her large rear slowly getting more and more smushed by the wall as she sank backwards. Not that she could twist her head enough to see or ever took pictures. Sophia may not _like_ being part of the Wards, but she still didn’t want to get kicked out just because of some stupid sex tape.  
  
Letting go of her knee, Sophia reached underneath herself and slid three fingers into her pussy. It felt loose enough Sophia thought she might be able to get an entire hand in there. At least, if there hadn’t been for the telephone pole filling her ass, at least. She felt more than stuffed with that in her already, and her fingers just added to it.  
  
Sophia’s folds squeezed down tight on her fingers, trying to milk some cum out of them. She whined in the back of her throat at the feeling. And not just from that, but from the general fullness of it all. The stretching feeling in both her pussy and her ass were combining to something even more than the sum of their parts.  
  
Gasping, Sophia yanked her hand back out. The stimulation was just too intense for her. She would never admit it, but she had her limits, and she just couldn’t handle her pussy _and_ her ass getting filled at the same time. At least, not when her ass was getting stuffed with Taylor’s monster of a dick.  
  
With just one more push, Sophia felt herself reach the bottom of Taylor’s dick. Her ass was pressed as firmly against the wall behind her as it was possible to go, and that meant she had taken it all. A trembling smile spread across her face. She had done it, she had taken Taylor in all three of her holes. Now she just had to get off of the dick.  
  
Sophia didn’t start immediately. Part of that was because she was shaking too much to have enough strength to move. The other part was because there was something she wanted to try.  
  
In hindsight, Sophia hadn’t done much when Taylor’s cock had been in her pussy. She had gone down, she had gone up, and that was it. But even Sophia knew how much more could be done with a cock inside of her.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Sophia slowly shifted from side to side. She whimpered as she felt Taylor’s dick move inside her. Sweat beaded on her forehead as she felt the cock shift. And it felt good, so intense that Sophia could barely stand it, but good none the less.  
  
Sophia panted in ragged gasps, the air burning her throat as she moved her hips. She had never felt this kind of overwhelming fullness before, not even when Taylor had cum in her pussy. It felt like her entire body had been turned into nothing more than Taylor’s cocksleeve, a toy for her to use.  
  
Sophia’s nipples were stiff beyond belief. She didn’t have the strength to reach up and touch them, but she could look down and see them bouncing as her breasts moved. And feel them, the stiff points cutting through the air as she wiggled from side to side.  
  
After a few minutes of slowly moving her hips, Sophia felt strong enough to try and get herself off of the cock. Taking a deep breath, she started slowly pulling herself forward. Her body, slowly, oh so slowly, started to slide up Taylor’s dick.  
  
Sophia went in fits and starts, having to stop very often to catch her breath. And every time she started again, she whimpered, feeling the sensation of Taylor’s horse cock sliding through her anus. It felt good, so good Sophia was surprised that she hadn’t cum again.  
  
Although, weird as it sounded, Sophia didn’t _want_ an orgasm right now. Her cock was much too tender, and Sophia didn’t associate her pain with orgasm (the pain of others was an intriguing possibility that she had never had the chance to act on). Instead, her stiff cock wagged back and forth between her hips as she slowly moved herself upward, and her wet pussy drooled.  
  
Part of Sophia was shocked at Taylor’s self-control. She knew very, _very_ well how tightly her ass was wrapped around Taylor’s cock, and she thought that should have been enough to make her cum. Instead, even as Sophia laboriously hauled herself up inch by inch, Taylor’s dick stayed like an iron bar inside of her, without any of the twitching that would make Sophia think she was about to cum.  
  
And Sophia was glad for that too. The thought of getting another mammoth orgasm pumped into her raw, sensitive ass was spine-shaking for Sophia. She was sure she would faint if her rear got pumped full of cum.  
  
That wasn’t quite true, as it turned out. Taylor didn’t cum until Sophia was almost off of her cock, with only a few inches still buried inside her. Sophia was panting like she had just run a marathon, sweat pouring off of her as she forced herself up along the cock inside her.  
  
When Sophia felt Taylor’s cock twitch and pulse inside her, her eyes widened. She knew what was about to happen, and what it was going to do to her. Eyes bulging, she pressed against the wall behind her, trying to force herself up and off Taylor’s dick. If she had thought of it, she would have used her power to slip off Taylor’s dick (and dealt with a gallon of cum spread throughout her body later), but the fact that she was Shadow Stalker had entirely left her mind.  
  
Many, many other things joined that fact in leaving her mind as Taylor started to cum inside her. Sophia couldn’t make even the smallest of sounds as Taylor’s cum started to flow inside her. Her vision narrowed, coming to a bright point as she felt her tender ass get covered with cum.  
  
Taylor seemed to have just as much semen stored up as her previous two orgasms. She kept on pumping and pumping into Sophia, endless jets of cum squirting into Sophia’s ass. The tunnel of Sophia’s ass was covered with cum, thick, hot semen covering every inch of her insides. Sophia opened her mouth, trying to say something, to make any sound at all. But nothing came. The feelings were just too intense for her to manage.  
  
They were also intense enough to make her cum. But Sophia barely noticed her cock twitching or the few dribbles of watery cum that were forced out of her black shaft. All of her quickly unraveling thought was consumed by the semen filling her stretched, sensitive ass.  
  
Sophia lost the world around her. It was all just too much, and so she disconnected. She stopped seeing, hearing, feeling, lost all five senses for a few seconds while she tried to cope. It didn’t last for long, though, and when she came back, she was still on Taylor’s cock, and still filled up with cum.  
  
But at least Taylor had stopped cumming, even if Sophia’s asshole still felt like it had been filled with molten metal (and, somehow, feeling good). That meant that Sophia at least had a chance to get off of Taylor’s dick. She lifted her weak, trembling hands up to the wall again and pressed her palms against it. Sophia pushed, and then her eyes widened at the speed with which she slid off Taylor’s dick.  
  
The one good thing about it was that all the cum lubed Sophia’s ass up enough that she just slipped off of Taylor’s cock, landing on the floor. She couldn’t get herself together enough to do anything more, such as not having her face pressed against the grimy, disgusting tiles of the gloryhole booth.  
  
Sophia could feel the cum oozing out of her stretched ass, running down her body and past her weeping lower lips. She gurgled, bubble of spit appearing as the overwhelming feeling of it all rushed in and out of her. Finally, Sophia got her brains back together enough to flop over onto her back again.  
  
Taylor’s cock was still sticking through the wall. For the first time, though, it seemed to be slowly softening. Sophia could barely believe it. She had started thinking of Taylor’s cock as some monster that never got soft, that always stayed rock hard as it plundered each and every one of Sophia’s holes.  
  
Lifting an arm that felt like it had lead weights attached to it, Sophia slowly, softly stroked Taylor’s cock. It was covered with her cum, but Sophia didn’t have the energy to lift her head to clean it off. She didn’t even think she’d have the energy to leave the booth.  
  
That thought sparked something in Sophia’s mind. There was obviously no way any other cock in existence could satisfy her like Taylor’s. And on top of that, Sophia had surely knocked herself up with Taylor’s thick, virile cum. (At least, Sophia thought so. She couldn’t remember if virus victims got the ability to impregnate others along with the cock, balls and cum they grew).  
  
Well, whether or not Sophia was pregnant, she still didn’t want to give up on Taylor’s cock. But Sophia knew that, while Taylor probably thought very highly of the anonymous gloryhole slut on the other side of the wall, she didn’t like Sophia Hess all that much. And that was going to be a problem. There was no way that Sophia could keep on relying on gloryhole visits to give her what she wanted. Not only was Sophia a busy girl, who couldn’t spend all day in one of these tiny stalls, she had no idea if Taylor would ever come back.  
  
And she didn’t see a good way to come up to Taylor and tell her that it had been her, Sophia, who had made Taylor feel so very, very good. Unless… An idea came to Sophia. It probably wasn’t an idea she would have had normally, but she was in a very _special_ state of mind right now.  
  
Reaching out, Sophia rummaged through the stuff she had brought with her. She grabbed the water bottle and drained half of it in a single gulp as she kept on looking. Then she found what she was looking for.  
  
Popping the pen open, Sophia twirled back around, glad to see that Taylor was still there. Maybe she was hoping for some more fun, but, if so, she was going to be disappointed. Sophia was too worn out for even a handjob, at least of the length that Taylor would need.  
  
She did give Taylor a quickie, though, just enough to clear away enough of her cum. Pressing the permanent marker to Taylor’s dick, Sophia wondered what exactly she should write. Nothing that told Taylor who she was, obviously. Even if Taylor believed her, it would ruin her chances.  
  
_Liked you lots_ , Sophia scribbled. _Lets meet at_ , she hesitated for a moment, trying to think of a good spot. _Lucky’s Café tom. at 2._ Looking it over, Sophia nodded in satisfaction. That should be a good enough message to get Taylor interested. And Sophia would even lay off the fun tomorrow, so that Taylor wouldn’t have any bad memories fresh in her mind when she met Sophia.  
  
Sophia let Taylor’s cock slip back through the hole. She placed her eye against the hole, hoping to get one last glance of Taylor’s cock. Sadly, the beanpole had moved to the side as she got dressed, not letting Sophia see anything beyond the occasional elbow flash. She did smile when she heard Taylor gasp. That was surely her puzzling out Sophia’s handwriting on her dick. Surely a first for Taylor, and it was pretty unprecedented for Sophia as well. But Taylor didn’t do anything about it that Sophia could tell. Instead, she heard the rustle of denim.  
  
The fun was over, it seemed. Sophia could hear the door open and shut, and see the brief flicker of light as Taylor left her booth. She was gone, leaving Sophia with only her memories. Well, memories and a lot else.  
  
Pouting, Sophia sat back. And winced. Her entire body felt sore. Good, but sore. It was a good thing she didn’t have anything going on tonight, because she’d need to down an entire bottle of aspirin not to be aching and moaning with every movement.  
  
Lord, and she needed to get out of the gloryhole, too. That would be challenging. Sophia was covered in cum. Her top half was still a mess from the tit and blow job. And her legs were covered from the two mammoth loads of cum she had taken in her lower holes. Sophia didn’t want to get her clothes all dirty, but she wasn’t sure how to avoid that happening. She had brought a handkerchief to clean the cum off of her face, when that had been all the mess she would have made.  
  
But now, that handkerchief wouldn’t even make a dent on the cum still on her face, let alone the rest of her body. And Sophia felt much, much too full to even think of snacking on all the cum Taylor had pumped in and on her. What was she going to do? There wasn’t even a shower nearby for her to get cleaned off at. Well, technically there was, at school. But Sophia knew that the soccer team was still practicing, and she didn’t want to explain why she was naked, covered in cum, and using the school shower to a bunch of puffed-up bitches.  
  
Sophia gradually came to the realization that she wasn’t going to get cleaned off until she got home. And that was quite the walk from here. She supposed she could just about manage to get her face clean of cum, though that would leave the rest of her body covered with sticky cum.  
  
Sophia shivered, imagining the walk and bus ride home. Nobody would be able to see her, hopefully, but they would surely be able to smell the cum sticking to her and the smell of a bitch in heat. Because Sophia was still horny. In fact, she was getting hornier as she lay here, imagining the looks she would get.  
  
Not horny enough to masturbate (Sophia thought she’d still be aching tomorrow), but certainly enough to set a lovely tingle inside her gut. Sophia sat up, feeling the cum slide around on her skin. God, she was a mess. But it had all been so worth it. She had never felt as good as she had today, and she seriously hoped that she’d get to feel just as good soon, once she had recovered.  
  
Sophia slowly, gingerly, dressed, shivering at the feeling of cum soaking into her skin. God, she was acting like such a slut. The only, heh, good thing about this was her wardrobe choice.  
  
Sophia had decided to wear a white t-shirt with a pretty low fiber count. That way, she could let people see through her top to her black skin. And she had chosen a black bra that went with her skin very well, so that people would have to do a double-take to see if she was even wearing a bra. It had sent a thrill down her spine as she changed after school, knowing how many people were going to be checking her out.  
  
And now, the cum that was still all over her torso was soaking into her shirt, gluing it into her skin. How kinky. And, of course, there was her lower half. It was warm enough outside that Sophia had felt justified in a pair of tight shorts. Not _short_ shorts, but they still showed off a whole lot of thigh. Normally, they’d show off a whole lot of strong, thickly muscled thigh. But now they’d be showing off the white cum trickling down her black skin. But hey, Sophia thought with a grin, maybe the onlookers _wouldn’t_ look at the bare legs of a hot teenage girl.  
  
And maybe pigs would fly out of her ass.  
  
Which, Sophia thought with a wince, was certainly stretched enough to allow passage. She was going to need some pain pills before sitting down for dinner tonight. But it had been worth it.  
  
Sophia finished dressing and looked herself up and down. Yep, she still looked like a slut who’d been fucked hard, and who didn’t take quite enough care to clean herself up afterwards. But Sophia had done all she could about that. Now she’d just have to go home and hope that too many people looked at her wanton body.  
  
Not too many people. Sophia couldn’t believe she had forgotten that important little word. Her mind must be slipping for that to happen.  
  
Staggering from side to side, Sophia headed for the door. She’d been going to gloryholes for a while now, but this had to be the best one she had ever visited. But it still seemed like she was forgetting something. Sophia racked her brains for all of half a second, trying to remember it. Then she shrugged and stopped straining herself. If it was important, it would come to her. And if it wasn’t, it wouldn’t.  
  
Sophia left the gloryhole behind her and stepped out to a bright new future. Things were going to get really good, she could tell. There might be an, ah, adjustment period, but she was sure Taylor would come around to her point of view soon enough. No questions about it.  
  
Especially when Sophia got the chance to show off her own little surprise. Well, it was little compared to Taylor. But Sophia’s eight inches were still very respectable. And given how wide Hebert’s mouth was, Sophia was sure that Taylor would be a champ at snacking on her cock.  
  
It would be really fun to give Taylor a taste of what she had given to Sophia. Hell, why stop with a blowjob? Sophia’s dick may not be as big as Taylor’s, but Taylor’s hips weren’t as big as Sophia’s. So that had to mean she was tighter. Sophia could already think of all the kinds of fun the two of them could have, reenacting today.  
  
In fact, Sophia was having a bit too much thinking about it. She tugged at her waistband, trying to settle her dick inside her shorts. No point in popping an erection on the bus. There was nothing worse than being hard and not being able to satisfy it, after all.

*******

Taylor stumbled into her living room and collapsed on the couch. Holy shit. Hoooly _shit_. She had been replaying every moment of what had happened in that room _since_ it had happened, and she still couldn’t really believe it.  
  
She had thought Greg had been full of shit when he dragged her to that gloryhole. That there was nobody there, or, even worse, it would be one of the bitches tormenting her. That they’d grab her dick while a crony ran around to burst in on her and take some compromising pictures.  
  
If Greg hadn’t had that dirt on her, Taylor would never have gone. But he had given her the journal back once she had said she’d go, and Taylor had too much a sense of honor to ditch him then. She _had_ planned to leave five seconds after she put herself through the hole, though.  
  
And then her world had been knocked down and built back up. Taylor was, or had been, a complete and utter virgin. She’d never even kissed a guy before, let alone a girl. And now some girl had fucked her three different times. And she wanted more!  
  
Taylor’s eyes had almost popped out of her head when she read the message written on her penis. She couldn’t believe that the girl on the other side of the wall wanted to meet up with her again. It had seemed like some bizarre joke, or would have, if everything else in that gloryhole hadn’t made it seem like utter mundanity.  
  
Taylor thought she was going to go meet the mystery girl at Lucky’s. She had _no_ idea what she would say when they met, though. ‘Hi, you suck cock really well, it was nice to have you do me?’ Completely ridiculous.  
  
Honestly, not knowing anything about who she was going to be meeting was the most upsetting thing about all of this. Taylor liked planning her conversations out, knowing what she was going to say and how the other person was likely to respond. But the gloryhole girl was a complete blank to her.  
  
All Taylor knew about her was that she was a _her_. And Taylor only knew that much because of what had to be a pussy that second time. (A faint blush appeared on Taylor’s cheeks at the thought of how nice it had felt.) She could be anybody, from anywhere. Hell, Taylor was picturing someone her own age, but what if it was a woman old enough to be her mother? Taylor had no way of telling.  
  
At least she had felt good, Taylor thought, blushing even harder. She had never cum so quickly, or so easily. Normally, masturbation took at least an hour before she could cum. But the girl had done such wonderful things, things Taylor would never have had the courage to ask for, let alone do.  
  
Taylor had thought that just the girl’s mouth was good. And it was, she told herself. After all, it had made her cum. Cum quite a bit, too, since Taylor hadn’t masturbated for the past week.  
  
Taylor had been left rock hard after that, just like normal. But she had felt a feeling of peace that she hadn’t encountered before after her orgasms. She would have been quite happy to leave then and there, thinking that she had gotten everything worth having. Boy, had she been wrong!  
  
At first, Taylor hadn’t realized what was happening to her after her orgasm. She had thought she was getting another blowjob. By the time she realized there weren’t any teeth involved, and that the girl was going much further down than before, it was too late to pull back even if Taylor had wanted to.  
  
She still couldn’t believe how _tight_ the girl had been. Taylor’s hand couldn’t begin to compare to the pressure. And as for the heat and the wetness that had surrounded her rock-hard dick, there was nothing in Taylor’s past that had even hinted at how good it could feel.  
  
Taylor had made a mess of her panties, she knew. Even though she hadn’t had the coordination to masturbate, she had still constantly felt her arousal flowing out of her slit and into her underwear. And her nipples had been stiff inside her shirt, though the only bit of her that was getting stimulated was her penis.  
  
Taylor had been a flushed mess by the time she came for the third time. She felt exhausted, but good, and wished she could have gone for a third round. She had no possible idea what could have topped doing what had to be the girl’s ass, but if her dick hadn’t started to soften, Taylor would have been willing to find out.  
  
God, listen to her. Taylor giggled a bit at the casual way she had talked about fucking another girl’s ass. Probably some complete stranger, somebody she had never seen before in her life. How would they even recognize each other tomorrow? Look around for either the girl blushing just as brightly as Taylor would, or the one with a shit-eating grin on her face?  
  
That was a problem for later. Or, knowing Taylor’s mind, at least for when she wasn’t feeling quite so uncritically happy. For now, she might as well think about how wonderful this visit had been.  
  
It had really opened Taylor’s eyes. She hadn’t had to do anything at all once she had wormed her way into the hole. She had just stood there, jaw knocking against her chest and hands at her side, as the anonymous girl had taken Taylor to heights of pleasure that she had only ever dreamed of.  
  
But it _had_ come at a cost. Taylor needed a shower pretty badly, preferably before her dad got home. At least she felt relaxed, in a way that she had never really felt before. Taylor supposed it must have been from all the times she had cum. Normally, she masturbated, came once, and that was it. She never had the time for more, and her orgasm had never had the satisfaction she thought it was supposed to have.  
  
But now- _wow!_ Taylor felt like she was fifteen pounds lighter, that she could start dancing at any moment. It was wonderful, and Taylor couldn’t keep herself from smiling for more than a few seconds at a time.  
  
Grabbing one of the pillows on the couch, Taylor held it close to her body. It was all just so _good_! Even with all the strangeness of actually visiting a gloryhole and all of that. She didn’t know how anything could ever top it.  
  
Taylor couldn’t think of the last time she had been so happy. And there hadn’t been a single one of her bullies around to ruin it. No Emma, no Madison, just pure, unalloyed pleasure.  
  
Taylor stood up from the couch and headed towards the shower. She kept on grinning, remembering how good it had felt. Other parts of her body showed her happiness as well. Her cock was slowly growing hard again, but even that was alright. Normally, Taylor dreaded getting an erection. Not only was it near impossible to hide, but the feelings it stirred up in her were so distracting.  
  
Either Taylor could try to find an hour all to herself that she could use to masturbate in (near-impossible) or she could just try and tough it out, gritting her teeth at the squirmy feeling in her lower gut. She didn’t really care for either option, and she was just glad that school was such a hell that she had never gotten aroused there, letting her bullies see.  
  
But now Taylor had a whole new appreciation for her dick. Sure, _getting_ it had been a week of pure misery, and trying to lug around the monster had been a pain. But now that she had felt what it could do? Taylor was quite ready to give it another try. Maybe even tomorrow, with the girl behind the wall.  
  
Taylor had no idea what kind of girl would spend her time in a gloryhole, but anybody who would take such devoted care of others had to be a good person.  


*******

“Hello?” Greg asked. “Is anybody still there?”  
  


* * *

  



	2. Chapter 2

**Sophia Sucking... Up Ch. 2**

  
  
  
Taylor breathed in and out. Okay, she could do this. She could meet up with whatever girl had been on the other side of the gloryhole. Sure, the girl was obviously going to be a raging pervert, but Taylor was hard enough up for friends that she was going to take what she could get.  
  
Taylor pushed the door open and looked around for whoever she was going to be meeting. She wondered how she was supposed to recognize whoever it was. Or if she should just be looking for the other girl wandering around with a quizzical expression on her face.  
  
Taylor went from booth to booth, not seeing anyone who fit what she thought she look like the kind of girl who sucked and fucked strangers in a gloryhole. At least, she didn’t until she arrived at the very last booth.  
  
Taylor froze, standing stock still as she stared into Sophia’s coolly amused, brown eyes. The black girl leaned back in her seat, licking her lips as she smiled at Taylor.  
  
“Hello, Hebert,” Sophia said, twirling her fingers around a strand of hair. “Who were you expecting? Santa?”  
  
Wait, wait, wait. _Sophia_ was the girl from the gloryhole? The one who had given Taylor a blowjob and anal and her pussy and everything? Sophia _Hess_? There, there was no way that could be true. Somehow, impossibly, Sophia had switched herself out for the amazing girl who had made Taylor feel so, so good, and now, now was planning…  
  
“Don’t just stand there gaping, Taylor,” Sophia said, sounding half a second away from laughing. “Sit down, would you? We have tons to talk about.”

  
*******

  
Talking was the furthest thing from Taylor’s mind right now. All she was really thinking about was how good Sophia was taking her dick. And Sophia really was good at taking cock.  
  
If Taylor had needed any more proof that Sophia had been the unseen girl in the gloryhole, this was all the evidence she would have needed that Sophia was telling the truth. The black girl, the girl that Taylor _hated_ , almost more then anyone else in the world, was steadily bobbing up and down Taylor’s cock.  
  
Sophia had one hand wrapped around the base of Taylor’s cock, and was using the other to masturbate. Her hand was pumping up and down along her own, smaller shaft as she knelt in front of Taylor. It all seemed so unreal to Taylor, but the softness of Sophia’s lips around her dick and the skill of Sophia’s tongue along her shaft were a tremendously effective argument.  
  
Sophia was almost naked. All she had on was some slutty, skimpy lingerie, the shiny blue material barely covering her body. Taylor could _see_ the bulge of Sophia’s nipples. She could even see a hint of pink from where the material of Sophia’s bra passed over them.  
  
And Taylor knew that down below, Sophia looked just as… troubling. Her ass looked wonderful in the blue bottoms she wore. Sophia ran even more then Taylor did, building up the muscles in her rear. And, unlike Taylor, her body was naturally inclined to have a big ass.  
  
Taylor had never really noticed that ass before. There was a ton she tried not to notice about Sophia, and her looks were one of them. Now, though, with Sophia on her knees, contently worshipping Taylor’s mammoth horse shaft, Taylor found herself appreciating a whole lot more about Sophia.  
  
For one, the way her breasts moved. Taylor was already planning to push Sophia down to the ground, straddle her, wrap Sophia’s big black boobs around her dick, and let Sophia give her a blowjob while Taylor fucked Sophia’s tits. That would still leave an inch or two of Taylor’s cock unstimulated, but that was something she was prepared to live with.  
  
After all, there was going to be plenty of chances for her to fully satisfy herself with Sophia’s body sooner or later. Sooner, probably. The way Sophia had lit up while convincing Taylor that it had been her inside the gloryhole, well, she had just about drooled on the table, talking about how Taylor’s cock had stretched her out.  
  
And now they were in a place that was a whole lot nicer then a gloryhole. Taylor had never had a reason to go poking around in the city parks, but this was quite the nice little spot Sophia had led her to. And it was greatly improved by having a naked Sophia on her knees, going down on Taylor’s cock like her life depended on it.  
  
Even as Taylor watched, Sophia started deepthroating Taylor’s cock. The moan Sophia made as her neck was forced to bulge by Taylor’s cock sent a shiver down Taylor’s spine. And down her cock.  
  
Taylor raised her hands and hesitated. Somehow, it felt so _right_ to grab Sophia’s head and pull her down onto her shaft. To really make the bitch gag as she was forced to take Taylor’s cock. But, well, what if Sophia didn’t like that?  
  
Sophia’s likes and dislikes weren’t huge _concern_ to Taylor. But what Sophia might do if forced to do something she disliked was. Taylor was feeling wonderful, and didn’t want to ruin that by, at best, making Sophia storm off.  
  
Instead, Taylor just gingerly rested her hands on the sides of Sophia’s head. Her fingers brushed against the curly hair, sliding through the strands to press against Sophia’s skin. It felt nice, and Taylor knew that taking control of the blowjob would feel even better. Could she do it? Could she force one of her bullies to service her?  
  
At least, to service her even more submissively then she was already doing? Taylor decided she would. Sophia had already acted _way_ more wanton in the gloryhole then she was acting here. Being used by Taylor wouldn’t be that big of a leap for her.  
  
Her mind made up, Taylor tightened her fingers around the sides of Sophia’s head. Then she pulled the muscular girl down on her cock, just as Sophia was starting to bob back up. Sophia’s head shot down along Taylor’s cock, the girl gagging.  
  
And it felt _wonderful_. Taylor moaned in happiness as she felt even more of her dick slide into Sophia’s mouth. There was still a lot still out, because Taylor had a big cock. But more then half of it was buried inside of Sophia’s mouth by now.  
  
Taylor still couldn’t believe that Sophia had worn something so _slutty_ to their meeting. She wouldn’t even have guessed that Sophia owned underwear that whorish. And it had been underneath some pretty normal clothes. Sure, the t-shirt showed a bit of cleavage, but Taylor would have done the same, if she had any cleavage to show.  
  
Taylor’s eyes had just about popped out of her skull when Sophia pulled off her t-shirt and pulled down her pants. It had also worked quite well to get her dick rock hard. Looking at that black, beautiful (Taylor hated to admit it, but she didn’t have a choice) body, Taylor’s cock had formed such a big bulge in her jeans that Taylor thought she heard a ripping sound.  
  
And now, here was Sophia, getting her face fucked on Taylor’s cock. If Taylor was better with one-liners, she would have had some quip to roll out, about Sophia’s situation or something. Since she _didn’t_ , Taylor contented herself with trying not to pant too heavily.  
  
And that was harder to do then it sounded! Sophia really was amazing, bobbing up and down along Taylors cock. Taylor honestly couldn’t get enough of the pleasure that was building and building inside of her body. She thought she was going to have to do _something_ about it soon.  
  
And since there was no way in hell Taylor was going to just walk away, that meant she was going to be cumming. Cumming in or on Sophia, _that_ Taylor hadn’t decided yet. Both options had their merits.  
  
Taylor was starting to feel an ache in her arms. And man, that was embarrassing. She would need to start lifting weights if she was going to do this more often. As good as Sophia’s mouth felt, Taylor didn’t want to wuss out by not being able to properly fuck her face.  
  
But Taylor could at least keep going for a little while longer. She gritted her teeth and stared down at Sophia as she pulled the black girl’s head back and forth. Sophia was making gagging sounds as she slammed along Taylor’s cock. But since she was still furiously masturbating, Taylor didn’t see any reason to stop. She was going to keep on going and going, enjoying how nice Sophia’s lips, tongue and throat felt.  
  
And how nice Sophia’s body looked. Taylor’s gaze fell a bit, down towards Sophia’s breasts. Her big, bouncing breasts, jiggling in the _completely_ inadequate bra she was wearing. Any minute now, Taylor thought, they were going to slip out from it, and she would get a full look at another woman’s breasts, for the very first time.  
  
And the thought of that happening, in real life, was so, so sweet Taylor could almost taste it. She _knew_ porn couldn’t compare. Hell, it certainly couldn’t compare between _watching_ a woman getting fucked on the screen while Taylor masturbated and actually being the one to fuck her. Taylor had learned that (and so, so many other things) yesterday.  
  
Sophia’s moans picked up. Taylor raised her gaze, looking into Sophia’s brown eyes. They were wide, but there wasn’t any hint of desperation or panic in them. Instead, it seemed that it was just pure pleasure.  
  
Taylor realized _how_ much pleasure there was as Sophia’s cock twitched in her hand. Taylor’s mouth fell open as Sophia started to cum. Jet after jet of pure white cum shot out from her cock and landed in between Taylor’s legs, landing on the grass.  
  
There was a lot of cum. Not _nearly_ as much as Taylor made, but still quite a bit. And it obviously felt good for Sophia. Even though her mouth was stretched out around Taylor’s cock, Taylor could still see a smile forming as Sophia came.  
  
“Oh, come on,” Taylor snarled, tightening her grip as much as she could. “Suck! My! DICK!”  
  
Taylor pulled Sophia down. Sophia’s eyes widened, and so did Taylor’s. Sophia was sliding _really_ far down, going further and further, until, finally, her face was pressed up against Taylor’s crotch. Taylor gasped at the feeling, of her entire dick enveloped inside Sophia’s mouth. It was _amazing_.  
  
Also, it probably meant that Sophia couldn’t breathe. Taylor had just barely noticed how the bulge on Sophia’s neck had gotten bigger and bigger, traveling down her neck as Taylor shoved her dick into Sophia’s throat. Sophia’s entire neck was bulging now, forced apart by the girth of the huge shaft that had been shoved into her.  
  
Because Taylor was a good person, she didn’t want to kill anyone. Not even Sophia. After a moment or two to properly enjoy the sensation of getting such a tight squeeze around her dick, Taylor started to pull Sophia’s head back.  
  
That felt good too. Taylor was beginning to suspect that there weren’t many ways Sophia _wouldn’t_ feel good, tending to Taylor’s cock. And Sophia was still devotedly tending to the shaft, licking and sucking at as much as she could. The bottom of Taylor’s cock was getting some very nice attention from Sophia’s tongue.  
  
Taylor didn’t stop until her cock had entirely slid free from Sophia’s mouth. She swallowed as she looked down. A long line of saliva, drooping downwards, connected her penis to Sophia’s lip.  
  
Sophia looked upward, her eyes foggy and her shoulders heaving as she breathed in and out. Her lips were widely parted, asking, just _asking_ for Taylor’s cock to be shoved back in. And Taylor would do so, real soon. She was just going to give Sophia a small chance to breathe again.  
  
“Ah, ha, ah,” Sophia panted, staring up at Taylor. Drool was dribbling down her chin. “Is, is that all you’ve got, Hebert?”  
  
Sophia’s voice was a bit raspy and rough, even compared to normal. On the plus side, Taylor wasn’t going to listen to very much of it. She grabbed Sophia’s head and pulled it towards her dick once more.  
  
Sophia opened her mouth, and Taylor’s cock easily slid on in. Both of them moaned as Taylor’s dick slid deeper and deeper inside Sophia. This time, Taylor didn’t stop, and kept on going until she was getting a deepthroat from Sophia once more.  
  
Taylor noticed that Sophia’s underwear had finally given up the ghost. Her large breasts had bounced out of her bra, and were starting to bounce even more as Taylor enthusiastically started to pull Sophia’s head up and down her shaft. Well, one was. The other hand been grabbed by Sophia, who started to knead and massage it as she bounced along Taylor’s dick.  
  
Taylor bet that Sophia’s breasts were really soft. Her hands twitched against Sophia’s head with the desire to reach down and grab them, to feel her finger sink into those soft mounds. Later, she told herself. Soon, but still later. Right now, she _needed_ to keep on fucking Sophia’s mouth. Her orgasm was growing inside of her, and Taylor would explode if she didn’t get proper satisfaction.  
  
Taylor’s breathing was starting to get ragged and uneven. That was what happened when you fucked a black bitch so hard, she supposed. Even with all the running she did, she was still getting a bit out of breath. But there was no way she was going to humiliate herself in front of Sophia by stopping for a breather.  
  
Instead, Taylor picked up the pace, going as fast and hard as she could. Sophia squealed around the dick, her own hands playing with her body as her head was impaled on Taylor’s shaft. Part of Taylor still couldn’t believe how good of a time Sophia was having. Getting fucked by someone you hated? Where was the fun in that?  
  
Sure, Taylor was having a good time, but that was because she was the one in charge. (And man, she hadn’t ever thought that was something that would happen.) If she was on her knees, sucking _Sophia’s_ dick, Taylor knew she wouldn’t have liked it.  
  
Well, if that was how Sophia enjoyed herself, then there was nothing Taylor could do about it. Well, maybe. Even as Taylor thought about it, she realized that maybe some verbal humiliation could make Sophia feel properly terrible about herself.  
  
And Taylor had a _lot_ of things she wanted to say to Sophia. And Emma, Madison, and all the teachers and students who just stood by and watched. Not that _everything_ Taylor could say would be appropriate right now. She didn’t want Sophia to start punching.  
  
“Come on, suck it,” Taylor said, blushing as she tried out dirty talk. “Suck my fat cock. It’s so much bigger then yours, isn’t it? You can barely even tell you’ve got one, next to mine.”  
  
Even as Sophia was pulled up and down Taylor’s cock, she was still collected enough to respond. Not verbally, but she didn’t need to. Instead, she just grabbed her large breasts and pushed them upwards, raising her eyebrows.  
  
Taylor instantly shut up, feeling her face turning red. That had been about as good as a counterattack as it was possible to make. She didn’t have a response to that. Not even a hint of one.  
  
Well, besides continuing to fuck Sophia’s face. That felt like a really good comeback.  
  
Taylor was getting close to her limit. She usually lasted longer then this, but there were so many different things that had her on edge today. Sophia’s unfairly hot body. Sophia. _Sophia Hess sucking her cock_. Taylor was going to cum soon.  
  
And it was going to feel so, so good. Taylor had thought it felt good yesterday, as some anonymous, unseen girl had worked over her shaft. But now, knowing who it was sucking her off, Taylor knew her orgasm was going to be so much better.  
  
Taylor didn’t see a reason to warn Sophia that she was going to cum. After all, Sophia had admitted to eating plenty of Taylor’s semen at the diner. And wearing even more. This was just going to be one more thing for the black slut to enjoy, Taylor told herself.  
  
“I’m cumming,” Taylor groaned, pulling Sophia’s head off of her dick. _You fucking bitch_ were words that Taylor thought, but didn’t actually say.  
  
Sophia gasped as her mouth was pulled free from Taylor’s dick. Her eyes were glued on the huge, thick shaft in front of her. Her own cock was standing straight up, waggling from side to side.  
  
Taylor came, and it felt even better then she had hoped. She forced her eyes to stay open, wanting to capture every second of Sophia getting plastered with her cum. Taylor knew this was a memory she was going to cherish for a long, long while, and she wanted to make certain she remembered every single detail.  
  
If Sophia had cum gallons, then Taylor came _tons_. It just kept on pouring out of her, splattering all over Sophia’s face. Taylor let her cock wiggle slightly, making certain that she got every inch of Sophia’s face. And she had more then enough cum to do the job.  
  
Several spurts of Taylor’s semen landed in Sophia’s mouth. They quickly filled it to capacity, forming a white puddle between Sophia’s opened lips. Sophia didn’t even try to swallow, just kept her mouth open as Taylor kept on cumming.  
  
Sophia’s eyes were closed, so Taylor didn’t have the slightest hesitation about cumming over them. Jet after jet leapt out from her thick, horse-like shaft, splattering all over Sophia’s upper face. Her forehead, her closed eyes, the orbit of her eyes, all of it was covered with Taylor’s hot, thick semen.  
  
And Taylor was still pumping even more cum out from her thick, heavy balls. The rest of Sophia’s face, her cheeks, her chin, her nose, all of it was getting utterly covered by Taylor. And she thought that the sight of the black skin steadily disappearing underneath the gallons of white cum was almost as good as the actual orgasm was.  
  
There was so much cum stored up inside of Taylor that she hadn’t even finished by the time it started dripping off of Sophia. The thick, sticky cum slowly slid down Sophia’s skin and fell. Onto her shoulders, onto her bare breasts, even a few errant droplets down her back. And Taylor was still pumping cum onto Sophia.  
  
By the time Taylor was finished, Sophia looked like she had been dipped head-first into a bucket of white paint. Taylor was surprised that Sophia could even breathe anymore, there was so much semen on her. And it was such, _such_ a hot sight.  
  
Taylor’s cock didn’t go soft even for a second as she looked down at her enemy, on her knees and plastered with her cum. Taylor knew she was never going to forget this, seeing Sophia so covered with semen. It was truly a wonderful sight, one that was getting burned into her mind.  
  
Finally, Sophia closed her mouth. Taylor shivered, hearing the gulping sounds Sophia made as she swallowed the cum that Taylor had squirted into her mouth. With a pair of trembling hands, Sophia reached up to rub at her eyes, scooping away the cum. Taylor noticed that Sophia’s cock was drooling precum of its own. That bitch really had liked what happened to her, hadn’t she?  
  
Well, it was good that she did, Taylor told herself. Because she was still rock-hard and her balls were still full of cum. There was plenty more Taylor wanted, no, was _going_ to do to Sophia. Taylor told herself that she had the… guts to do it even if Sophia didn’t want to do anymore. While knowing that was just talk to make herself sound tough _to_ herself.  
  
“God,” Sophia said, in a thick, choked voice. “That was even better then the first time.” Sophia’s eyes were still closed, but she directed a smile up at Taylor. Her lips were still covered with white semen. “You know how to treat a girl, don’t you?”  
  
“Um,” Taylor eloquently responded. “And, and I’ve got lots more to go.”  
  
Taylor had _no idea_ how to talk to Sophia. Sullen silence followed by as quick of a retreat as she could manage was _not_ the right situation here. But Taylor couldn’t think of what to say to Sophia. All she could really think about was what she wanted to _do_ to Sophia.  
  
“Good,” Sophia said, patting her cheeks with her cum-covered hands and getting them even messier. “Cause I’ve got a _need_ ,” she jerked her hips back and forth. “And you’re going to take care of it. Got it?”  
  
Taylor got it. Or she thought she got it, at least. If Sophia thought she was going to fuck Taylor, then she was in for a surprise, no matter how wet Taylor’s pussy was. But Taylor was quite happy to let her cock taste Sophia’s pussy again.  
  
And taste it unprotected, too. Part of Taylor wondered if it was really safe to fuck Sophia like this, without condoms or anything. Then the rest of her mind threw up the picture of Sophia, pregnant. Sophia pregnant with _Taylor’s_ baby. That was a thoroughly convincing argument to get Taylor to agree.  
  
“Yeah, I get it,” Taylor said. Her gaze fell from Sophia’s blind, cum-covered to the rest of her body. Which was almost as hot. “Believe me, I’ve got it.”

  
*******

  
Sophia felt like she was going to melt. Who could have thought that Taylor would be so bossy and domineering? Who could have thought that it could feel so good?  
  
But it did. God, it did. That forced blowjob, that had been everything Sophia had wanted, and never even knew she needed. Feeling herself getting _forced_ down onto that thick horse dick, her mouth and throat filled up over and over again, it was so _hot_.  
  
And then, almost as good, Sophia had gotten cum on. So much cum, all over her face. Sophia could barely believe how much seed Taylor had stored up in those heavy, swinging balls of hers. For a moment, Sophia had thought she was going to drown of bliss in a sea of semen, as it kept on covering her face.  
  
It had felt so good that Sophia had forgotten to masturbate, her hands limply falling to her sides as her stiff cock wobbled back and forth, and as her pussy drooled arousal down her thick thighs. And Sophia had still had a mini-orgasm as every sense she had was covered with cum. It had been rapturous. And most of the cum was still on Sophia’s face. She had cleared away just enough to let her see again. The rest? It was still covering Sophia’s features, feeling like it was an inch thick at least.  
  
And now, now Sophia was flat on the grass of the park, the front of her body pressing down into the dirt. Her cock felt so good as it rubbed against her belly and the ground. But other parts of her felt way, way better.  
  
Like her pussy. Taylor was above and behind Sophia, looming over her. Well, pressing into her. Taylor’s cock was deep inside Sophia’s pussy, and the scrawny girl was fucking Sophia with _way_ more strength then Sophia would have thought her capable of.  
  
And it felt so good. Sophia’s walls had barely begun to close up from the gloryhole, and now they were getting forced apart all over again. It felt so good, Sophia thought she just might start crying from the sensation. Taylor’s thick, huge, massive cock, pounding in and out of her, making her wet walls cling so tightly to the massive shaft. It was amazing, and Sophia knew she was going to cum soon from it.  
  
Sophia tried to twitch around, but Taylor’s grip on her shoulders kept her from really going anywhere. Sophia was stuck here, down on the ground. If she wasn’t feeling quite so drunk on pleasure, she would have been easily able to throw Taylor off of her. And who knew? Maybe even give the dark-haired girl a lesson in how to really fuck. But with Taylor’s dick so far inside her, there wasn’t the chance for Sophia to do anything but lay on the ground and get fucked.  
  
And fucked and fucked and fucked. Taylor better still have plenty more orgasms stored up inside of her. Sophia didn’t need to be quite as cum-covered as she had gotten yesterday. But she still wanted plenty of huge loads of semen to be pumped in and on her. Nothing less would do.  
  
Sophia knew she was taking a risk. Victims of the Phallusy virus were quite fertile, after all. If anything, their fertility was _enhanced_ a bit, from both sets of genitals. And both Sophia and Taylor had gotten infected by that. Taylor with an especially severe, especially _wonderful_ case, that was stretching out Sophia’s poor, abused pussy right now.  
  
There was a non-zero chance Sophia could end up pregnant from this. Who knew? Maybe she was pregnant already from all the cum that had been pumped into her pussy yesterday. There was no real way to tell just yet.  
  
And, of course, there was the thought about what she would look like if she was pregnant. Sophia Hess, carrying Taylor Hebert’s baby. For some reason, the idea was quite appealing to Sophia.  
  
Oh well, if she was pregnant then she was pregnant. Sophia didn’t plan to spend a whole lot of time worrying about it. Not when she was about to cum.  
  
Sophia’s hands clawed at the ground, tearing up dirt and grass as her hands balled into fists. Underneath her, her cock twitched, shooting out a healthy load of semen along her belly. Even with her body and cock pressed against the ground, Sophia still felt some semen almost reach her breasts.  
  
And her pussy was feeling just as good. She clamped down tight around Taylor’s dick. Well, she was already stretched tight around it, so much that she could barely handle it. But Sophia’s muscles worked overtime to squeeze down, as her body convulsed in orgasm.  
  
It felt wonderful, the sweet pink release flowing up inside of Sophia and overflowing. For a moment, there wasn’t room for anything else. There was just Sophia, getting fucked so hard, and it was feeling so good.  
  
Then Sophia came back to earth. And she was still getting fucked. Taylor was still looming over her, slamming in and out, grunting with the effort of every thrust. That wouldn’t do, a small corner of Sophia’s mind noted. Taylor should be damn able to properly fuck Sophia, and not go limp and quivering while her dick was still rock-hard. If this was going to become a regular thing, and Sophia had every plan for it to become so, Taylor would have to start working out.  
  
Sophia looked over her shoulder at Taylor. Or, more importantly, Taylor’s dick and where it was entering her body. That was what was really appealing about Taylor, after all.  
  
And it looked _great_. Taylor’s huge cock was slamming into Sophia’s cunt, spearing down into her. The entire shaft wasn’t buried inside of her, even at the end of the stroke. But there was still enough forced into Sophia’s pussy every time to make her feel like she was going to burst, to just flat out come apart from the force of the blows rocking her body. And if Sophia could get Taylor to put on some actual muscle, to _properly_ fuck her?  
  
Sophia shivered at the thought, imagining what she would feel like while getting fucked, maybe even bred, by someone with a bit of real strength. It was hot, so hot that Sophia felt her lust redoubling once more, needing a way to satisfy it and herself.  
  
“Come on, fuck me harder,” Sophia moaned, pushing her hips back against Taylor. “Don’t you have any guts at all?” Sophia tried to think of how to convince Taylor to use some more force. “You don’t like me, do you? So _act_ like it.”  
  
Sophia knew she had made the right choice, telling Taylor that. Almost immediately, Taylor started fucking Sophia harder. Her hands moved from Sophia’s shoulders down to her hips. Taylor’s hands squeezed down against Sophia’s skin, her thumbs on Sophia’s ass.  
  
Sophia groaned, smiling. Yeah, that was what she needed. To get properly fucked, getting forced down into the ground, her body filled up, distorted by the thick cock. Really, it was what everyone should want, it felt so good. They just didn’t have the guts to admit it.  
  
“Fuck you, Sophia,” Taylor muttered. “Fuck you so fucking much.”  
  
“Yeah,” Sophia gasped in between pants for breath. “That’s what you’re doing, isn’t it?” She wiggled her hips from side to side. “So fuck me _harder_ , why don’t you?”  
  
There was a growl from Taylor. Sophia smiled, knowing that she was going to get just what she wanted. And it was going to feel so, so good.  
  
Also, wiggling her hips from side to side had felt really good, so Sophia did it again. It wasn’t just the way Taylor’s cock shifted around inside of her, though that felt really nice all on its own. It was also the way her stiff, aching cock rubbed against the ground and her own belly.  
  
Sophia couldn’t get a hand underneath her to masturbate with, but she also didn’t _need_ to. She was feeling good enough, both from the thick dick stretching her out, and from the sheer arousal that came from knowing what was happening to her, that actually touching her body was completely unneeded.  
  
“I’m going to cum inside you, Sophia,” Taylor growled, sounding _far_ more badass then Sophia would have ever thought she could manage. “I’m going to pump as much cum inside your fucking pussy as I did on your face.”  
  
That sounded _completely_ fine to Sophia. So much cum, getting pumped so deep inside of her, filling her up so much… Even if it didn’t get Sophia pregnant, there would still be so much cum inside of her that it would look like she _was_ pregnant. That was such a hot fucking thought.  
  
“Do it,” Sophia urged, grinding her hips back and forth. “Fuck me, Taylor, cum in me. And then do it all again! I want you to fuck and fuck and _fuck_ me, understand?”  
  
“Fuck you, Sophia,” Taylor said. The tone she used wasn’t quite the one Sophia was looking for. But so long as her hips kept on sliding in and out of Sophia’s pussy, it was all quite alright. “I’ll fuck you until you can’t even crawl away from here. I’ll just fucking leave you here, for some cop to find.”  
  
That was a hot thought, but one that Sophia knew would _never_ be happening. Taylor’s stamina was going to give out long, long before Sophia’s ever did. But if Taylor thought so much of the idea, then maybe Sophia could do it to Taylor.  
  
Of course, right now, all Sophia really had to worry about was just how much cum Taylor was going to pump into her. She was sure that it was going to be a _lot_. And that was exactly Sophia wanted to have happen to her. And after that, she could see what Taylor was up for next.  
  
A round of anal, maybe. Or maybe Taylor would clean her cock off on Sophia’s body. Not her face, obviously! But maybe her boobs or her rear.  
  
The idea that Sophia and Taylor could do something besides having sex never entered Sophia’s mind. Taylor’s cock was the whole reason she was interested in the too-tall, too-skinny girl. Nothing else. So as long as Taylor’s horse cock could stay rock hard and make so, _so_ much cum for Sophia to enjoy, there was absolutely nothing else to worry about.  
  
“Going to cum,” Taylor grunted, slamming into Sophia’s pussy. “Going to cum!”  
  
“Yes, cum! Come on, cum for me,” Sophia urged.  
  
And Taylor did. She jerked herself forward, burying as much of her huge shaft into Sophia’s pussy as she could from this angle. Then she held herself inside of Sophia. And then, best of all, she started to cum. Finally, she started to cum, her huge balls churning with seed, dumping _all_ of it into Sophia’s pussy.  
  
Sophia moaned, the sounds coming from the very bottom of her soul. Taylor’s dick was pulsing inside of her, twitching against her walls and making her go crazy. Just the feeling of that was enough to make Sophia cum once again, and Taylor’s semen hadn’t actually started to fill her pussy yet.  
  
That happened when Sophia was halfway through her orgasm. She felt her wet, hot, _sensitive_ inner walls get covered with cum. More and more of it was getting pumped into her, filling her up and up and up. Sophia gurgled, her eyes rolling up in the back of her head.  
  
Sophia head bounced against the grass, as she felt herself cumming. Her torso was already splattered with cum, and now she was adding even more to it, her balls emptying themselves all over her. Her pussy was spasming, clenching down tightly around Taylor’s shaft before relaxing, right before squeezing down again.  
  
It was all so intense, so wonderful, there was just no way for Sophia to coherently handle it. She moaned as she came, feeling her reason floating away as she came apart in the grips of unutterable pleasure. She loved it, and didn’t want it to ever stop.  
  
Sophia could feel her belly bulging out from the semen getting pumped into it. That had already happened from Taylor’s huge cock, but now it was getting even… _worse_. Sophia felt bloated, completely and utterly unable to move as gallon after gallon of cum was pumped into her pussy and womb.  
  
Sophia drooled, her face flat against the grass, smearing the cum still on her face around the green blades. Her nipples were stiff, pushed slightly into her breasts from the pressure of her body against the ground. Her legs were kicking, hitting the ground, each other, Taylor, as she tried to cope with the pleasure running through her.  
  
Finally, Taylor stopped cumming. Sophia had no idea how much cum was inside her body. But she did know that it felt _amazing_. Better then anything else, as she was stuffed with so much semen.  
  
“Wow, that felt good,” Taylor said, sighing happily as she pulled back out of Sophia. “At least you’ve got a nice body.”  
  
Sophia was just barely coherent enough to feel amused by Taylor’s feeble insult. She had a _whole_ lot more then just a nice body. Emma knew that, and Taylor would come to learn it in time as well.  
  
Sophia could feel the cum trickling out of her stretched, gaping pussy. There was so much semen inside of her, it was practically _flowing_ out of her, running like a river, and pooling up underneath her. And it was so _hot_. Sophia wasn’t sure if she had ever had something so hot inside of her before.  
  
Sophia wished she had the strength to push herself over and look up at Taylor. But such a hard fucking demanded a few minutes to catch her breath. And Taylor would still be there when Sophia had recovered. She’d better be, at least! Sophia had _plans_ , plans in which Taylor was a central figure.  
  
Sophia didn’t see a single reason why the two of them should stop for the day. Or even for the week. She and Taylor were going to be seeing a _lot_ more of each other.  
  
Who needed gloryholes anymore?

* * *


End file.
